Jumping The Tuna
by mkpunk
Summary: Post Killer Tuna Jump, Freddie Benson is recovering from his injuries stays in California. However after trying to date Sam again didn't work out, who will pick up the pieces?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is a Sam & Cat fic for Jade and Freddie but I have this under iCarly/Victorious crossover as Jade and Freddie are not characters listed in Sam & Cat. I guess that is a good thing, as this ****is ****story kind of AU to Sam & Cat as I am considering that Sam is a senior and still is going to the online high school she was in Sam & Cat, Cat and the rest of Hollywood Arts clan are high schoolers and that the characters actually remembered each other from Keenan's party. Basically I am trying to rectify the weird cannon issues between the parent shows and the baby show that existed. I am clarifying this so nobody is confused that watched both shows as both shows had the same portrayals of most of the characters (though Cat was more in need psychiatric help in Sam & Cat than she was in the later sessions if Victorious.) To me, it was just the continuity of the shows that is the problem.**

**I also do not own iCarly, Victorious or other DanVerse shows.**

* * *

It has been two weeks after the day that Sam was supposed to jump her dirt-bike over the 25 foot pool filled with water and the deadly Kansas Razorback Tuna Dice won in the after-hours card game at Bots. Freddie Benson and Robbie Shappiro recovered from their injuries when Cat Valentine replaced her roommate Sam Puckett for the jump but crashed into the scissor lift Freddie and Robbie were in, while Sam was boarded up in the closet at their apartment in Venice. After being released, Freddie briefly moved in with Robbie as he was already graduated from Ridgeway. He had the credits and after Carly moved to Italy and Sam moving to Venice (and rooming with Cat) he had no reason to finish out in June like everyone else. Freddie sat in a booth alone at Bots. His first date with Sam continued where they left off a year ago, a disaster. As dinner came, Sam got mad at one of the waiters for something out of their control and leaft in a huff. However this time, Freddie stayed at the restaurant. Freddie was debating if he should order dessert.

Like Freddie, Jade West was heart broken too. The week prior to the day when Sam and Jade met properly (compared to just singing karaoke at Keenan's house,) she broke it off with Beck for good. The two have been a couple pretty much since both came to Hollywood Arts as freshmen in ninth grade with a week off in tenth grade and a longer term break in eleventh in to twelfth grade. However the issues that led to both break-ups returned. Beck didn't stop girls from flirting with him and Jade questioning this at every turn. Jade came into Bots looking for an escape being Sam had the date with Freddie and Cat was out again with Robbie seeing the latest unicorn movie. The break-up was only recently being admitted by Jade. In fact at the tuna jump, Jade said was still dating Beck to Cat's Nona.

That was when they saw each other. Jade looked at the brown haired boy she previously saw at Kennan's Party and again two years later in the events that led to Cat trying to jump the pool of tuna rather than Sam. Feeling he was being stared at, Freddie looked up from his plate to see the supposed mean girl of Hollywood arts with jet black hair with green extensions. He looked up and saw her looking back at him. Fearing the wrath of the mean girl as hearing the stories from Cat, Robbie and Tori, he ducked his head and looked down at his empty plate.

Jade smirks and walks over to Freddie's table. "Mind if I join you?" The raven haired goth asks.

Freddie looks up from his plate to see Jade. Freddie has an even look on his face knowing that Jade can be scary and due to the failed date with Sam. Freddie nods and responds, "I was actually wondering if I should have dessert here or somewhere else."

"Oh," the raven haired goth teen rolls, raising her pierced eyebrow. "What happened to Sam?"

Freddie groans before stating. "It is a long story..."

"Well it is a drive to Freezie Queen. Want to join me?" Jade proposes with a smirk.

"You aren't going to kill me are you?" Freddie inquires.

Jade's smirk didn't disappear. In fact a slight laugh comes out of her mouth. "Only if you get on my nerves," the raven haired girl replies raising the attention of the Seattleite. "Though I don't see that happening."

Freddie sighs, "OK, Fine I'll join." Freddie gets out of his booth. "How much do I have to leave?" Freddie pulls out his wallet.

Jade looks at his plate and the entire order Sam left. "Well don't pay for the dasher (referring to Sam) but it looks like you got the French Dip so it should be 12.59 with tax and because robots aren't people just leave $13.00," Jade explains to which Freddie shoots an eyebrow of his own. "I've come here enough before Sam moved in with Cat to know the French Dip price."

Freddie pulls out three singles and two five dollar bills. "But Tori warned me about when you drove her out into the desert on the drive to school when she came to visit Robbie in the hospital," Freddie states as he walks out of the restaurant with the goth girl.

"She visited you?" Jade grunts in frustration. Freddie nods his response as she walks him to her black sedan. "Uh, she is toooo nice."

Freddie shrugs his shoulders and queries, "What is wrong with being too nice?"

"It's a weakness. I mean I casually watched iCarly when it was on but I know you harbored a torch for Carly and because of that you let her walk all over you. You even let Sam do whatever to you because you knew she was Carly's best friend. And I remember she abused you on the show except when you two dated. She still abused you here when she took your wallet in the hospital after you fell into the tank of tuna," Jade explains. "You should know, you lived it." Jade unlocks the car and opens the driver-side door.

Freddie opens the passenger-side door. Jade's words stung but they were all true. Freddie was the nice guy and most of the time it burned him whether it was with Carly, Sam, or Valerie. Freddie exhaled a deep breath before responding, "I never saw it that way but, you are right. It is a weakness. I guess I am just too considerate."

Jade bit her lip as she put the key into the ignition to turn the car on. "I'm sorry," she comforts the brown-eyed boy with her wits and a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Freddie looks into her blue eyes and she looks into his brown eyes. "It was mean. I said it too strong. It's just. I know what you are going through."

Freddie looks confused and inquires, "What do you mean, I thought you were still dating Beck?"

"Were being correct. I broke it off with him... again," Jade corrects before turning away. She withdraws her arm on Freddie's shoulder as she turns the engine on. She put on her seat-belt and looks back at Freddie. "I am not sure if you can trust that I am a good driver or not but put your seat-belt in so we don't see any problems if I get pulled over for some bull-chiz excuse. It is the end of the month after all."

Freddie nods and out on his seat-belt before saying, "Don't worry, I was about to anyway." Jade raises her pierced eyebrow. "My mother."

"Ah that gank," Jade replies as she puts the car into drive and pulls out of the parking lot. She looks at Freddie briefly and realizes her comment may have been too rough about his mom. "I'm sorry if that is too rough on her."

"No, she's as crazy as she seemed when she would show up on iCarly. There's no way that can be an act," Freddie explains with some humor. "I know she loves me but after what she has done to me, if she was anything else than my mother, I might just call her a gank too."

Jade breathes a sigh of relief before stating, "As I was saying, Beck and I weren't working out... again. So we broke it off again right before the project that forced Cat to introduce me to Sam. I came over to her apartment to work on the project to get away from the heart ache, if only for a little while and we all know where that ended up."

"Yeah I still have bite marks, don't remind me," Freddie deadpans causing Jade to giggle. "What made you two not work out this time." Jade clears her throat not really wanting to have an in depth discussion with a guy she has only really known for a few weeks with this being their longest conversation due to her anti-social behavior and Freddie's face being covered in bandages. Freddie picks up on this with the silence. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Jade moans before saying, "God, You and Vega would be perfect for each other if sheer would just open her eyes like she should with Andre. Uh!"

"Wait, you think Tori had a thing for me?" Freddie questions.

Jade answers, "I don't know what Sally Sweet Cheeks actually thinks. Maybe she does but she is so janking stupid to not realize it or to act on it. That is always the case with her. She could have dated Beck if she didn't think she was my friend. I know she liked Beck. Hell, she even went on an opposite date with him and they took his dog to the vet."

"An opposite date?" Freddie responds with another question confused.

Jade groans, "It's like you dress-down instead of dress-up because it isn't a date." Freddie nods in understanding due to some of the weird dates he was a part of in Seattle with Carly being unique despite her military father. "But yeah Tori could be with so many guys if she just opened her eyes. There's Beck, I'd let her date him, Andre who is like her best friend at Hollywood Arts, you…" Freddie shoots Jade a look that she catches out of the corner of her eye. "Don't act like you don't know. I mean you had to have girls chase you. Plus you have the nice guy thing going for you. I think her problem is that she is just blind when it comes to guys."

"If only it was that easy," Freddie confesses. "Sure there was Webicon but they were super fans I would never see again that were only into the celebrity aspect of me rather than being with me. Then there was also the Moonlight Twiblood craze but that was because they thought that the pale Edward Cullen with a slow speech pattern was hot."

Jade clears her throat before commenting "As cute as you were, the pale vampire look of Fredward Cullen doesn't work for me. As for the girls, I really don't care about that. I said you are a nice cut of boy when I saw you at Bots with Cat. The rest of them whether it is Sam, Carly or the others, they just don't see the real you. I mean you were with Cat because you thought Sam was hurt. Even if you may not always get along with Sam, you had to be there for her."

"Were you and Beck perfect?" Freddie asks trying to dig more into Jade than Tori despite the revelation that maybe Freddie could date Tori. Not because Freddie doesn't like Tori, he just thinks she is a little too much like Carly and that she would just be second best to Carly while Jade is something different.

Jade huffs, "No. We fit for most of high school, but I think as senior year gets closer to ending, we realized we grew to much apart and we wouldn't work out with college, acting gigs and that." Jade tries to concentrate on the road to prevent herself from crying about how she and Beck got back together only to break up a few weeks later.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Freddie attempts to comfort the driving goth girl.

"It's fine, I'm fine," Jade sighs trying to reassure herself more than Freddie. Jade decides to stop talking and concentrate on the drive to Freezie Queen though she is getting closer to their destination. The ride goes quiet for a few minutes due to Jade's frosty reply to Freddie. After a few minutes, the silence gets to her and she turns on her car's stereo and sets it to the radio. A Zero Gravity song came on Freddie started bobbing his head to the music. Jade smirks. "You like them?"

Freddie smiles before confiding, "Yes. I like a lot of their music. My mother somehow let me see them in concert a few times with Carly and Sam when Cuddlefish weren't in town. They actually were on the radio during my first kiss."

Jade raises her pierced eyebrow intrigued about his past for some reason she just cannot put her finger on.. "Oh, do tell ," Jade commands.

"You're not going to yell at me for it are you?" Freddie questions. Jade shakes her head before Freddie continues. "Good because when Carly found out that Sam kissed me while under laughing had at the dentist, she freaked."

Jade shakes her head. "I wanted to know about the kiss, not the aftermath of it," Jade barks. Freddie frowns and Jade catches this out of the corner of her eye and regrets her typical snaps. "I'm sorry, it's reflex."

Freddie nods before explaining, "It was after the iCarly Sam admitted that she never had a first kiss either. She came up to the ledge and I said what she did was nice and we agreed to kiss each other for our first kiss. We also promised to not tell anyone about it but that didn't happen." Jade nods. "When was your's?"

"I was 12, it was a guy named Seth and it was no big deal. No fireworks, no knee pop, no bells, no sparks, nothing. It was just a simple French kiss," Jade states as she pulls into the parking lot.

"So why do it?"

"Likely for the same reason you did it with Sam, just to do it and get it over with," Jade tells the brown haired boy. She parks the car and notices Freddie having a treat in his eye. "What's wrong?" Jade asks showing an uncommon side of concern she shows only a few people including Cat.

Freddie errors away the tear feeling it fall onto his cheek before replying, "It's nothing."

"C'mon Freddie, we both know that's Bullchiz. I know it and you do. I know I am not the warmest person but I care for you. I guess because Sam and I are kinda friends," Jade confides.

Freddie looks into Jade's for the second time that night, the first time it is up close and responds, "It's about Sam. I can't listen to Zero Gravity's biggest song without thinking of her because we kissed to it and while we dated it was our song and now, she and I are done because she went off the handle again while we were on a date."

Jade looks back at the conviction showing in Freddie and can't help but shed a few tears of her own. The girl that many at Hollywood Arts thought didn't have a heart, was showing she had one, with a relative stranger no less. She shares a hopeful smile with him before taking her hand of the steering wheel and puts it on Freddie's hand. Jade sees the same thing in him as she did looking in the mirror, a mere few weeks ago.

"I know the feeling. I can't listen to Care Bears on Fire any more," Jade explains. Freddie shoots his eyebrow up not knowing who they are. "Riot grrrl pop punk. Don't ask me why, Beck loved them. I now can't listen to anything of their's without wanting to break something." Freddie laughs causing Jade to laugh as well before gripping his hand tighter. "You will be fine Freddie, it just takes time."

Freddie nods and lifts Jade's hand up and kisses it. Jade is taken aback and uncharacteristically blushes at the actions of the brown haired boy . Freddie lowers the hands and shares a smile with the goth girl before him. Freddie mouths, "I know. I just need to find the one who is worth waiting for."

Jade's blush slowly fades as he opens the door into Freezie Queen. Jade smiles and walks in first with Freddie follows suit. They order their ice creams. She ordered a cherry sundae while he got a hot fudge sundae. After getting their orders, the two looked for a seat but no of the seats are open. Freddie looks annoyed at this while Jade smirks. "I got this," she reassures the brunette. Jade walks over to a table in the corner with a group of kids who have finished their ice creams but haven't left the table yet and stands at the head of their table and just stares at them. The group flees and Jade looks back at Freddie. "Our table's ready."

Freddie doesn't know what to think because while Jade did something nice for the two of them, it came at the extent of another person. Sure the kids were done and should have left when the store was full but it was on the mean side. Jade takes her seat and Freddie sat on the other side of the table. Freddie digs into his ice cream and so does Jade but she realizes Freddie isn't happy about something. What exactly, she can't tell.

She just knew that behind the even expression on his face, something had settled the boy.

"I'm sorry if that was too much. I just hate when people sit at booths when they are done and people are waiting," Jade professes.

Freddie looks up from hot fudge sundae and comments, "I do too but that was mean and uncalled for."

"I know it was. I get irritated by somethings. Haven't you seen my 'Things I Hate' series on The Slap?" Jade asks. Freddie shakes his head in response. "Well I don't like when people supposably instead of supposedly or fustrated instead of frustrated." Freddie smiles that Jade is some what of a word police like he is. "I don't like when dogs jump on you and your owner says, 'It's okay, he's friendly,' cilantro, fish smells on a hot summer day, the word mist, front hooking bras, wearing lobster bibs, the saying 'everything happens for a reason,' parades..."

"Weren't you in a parade?" Freddie interupts.

Jade raises her eyebrow at being interupted but lowers it. She nods and confirms, "Yes, the Parade Parade. God, I hated the outfit I wore in it too. Is there anything you hate?"

"Actually there is one thing I truly hate, Nevelocity. I dislike asparagus, mushrooms and when my mom gets overprotective of me," Freddie explains.

Jade smirks before commenting, "Nice. I am impressed." Jade pauses to take another bite from her cherry sundae. "What about things you love?"

"Oh you know, Pear products. I worked at one of the Pear Stores in Seattle. I also like Pini's and coconut cream pie," Freddie professes worrying that Jade will think he's a nerd for his various likes.

Jade swirls her spoon around her ice cream cup and complains, "That can't be the only thing you like. I won't judge."

"OK, I also love Galaxy Wars, World of Warlords, fencing, baseball, and model trains," Freddie states. Jade giggles and Freddie senses "I also like Celebrities Underwater."

Jade's giggle stops and she cowls before whining, "WHY?" Freddie shoots her a look. Jade extends her hand towards Freddie and looks into his blue eyes. "I don't say this often but I thought your nerdy tendencies are cute. That's why I giggled." Freddie smiles "That said, I just can't do Celebrities Underwater. I'm sorry. You'd have to watch it with Tori because somehow she likes that show too."

"That's fine," Freddie concedes. "What do you love Jade?"

Jade plays with her spoon while thinking veggie replying, "I love scissors, The Scissoring, coffee, bunnies, being mad, the color black, feel-good movies that bomb, and I got a little bit of a thrill from scaring those boys just by staring at them." Jade takes a spoonful of her sundae before continuing, "That's not a bad thing is it?"

"No," Freddie agrees while shading his head feeling a little afraid.

Jade rolls her eyes as and comments, "Great, you're afraid now. That's the last thing I wanted."

"What do you mean?" Freddie asks confused, furrowing his brow.

Jade runs his hand and grips it. "I knew this is probably bad timing and this isn't something I usually do or say but, I like you. I have a crush on you Freddie,"

"You have a crush on me?" Freddie questions taken aback by the goth's revelation.

Jade blushes and nods her head. "I do. Why else would a man girl like me, say you, a boy I barely know is a nice handsome chunk of boy?" Jade asks raising her pierced brow.

"I... I don't know, maybe being nice," Freddie stammers out barely making a response.

"Me nice, hardly. I am one of the coldest people you can meet," Jade says with sarcasm in her voice.

Freddie's thumb runs against Jade's hand absent mindedly. Freddie looks up at Jade and comments, "You're rough around the edges but you are nice. And I'd be lying if I said I didn't have a crush on you. But are you sure this is a good idea, we are both herring over people we loved. Shouldn't we wait?"

"I know but where are you going to stay, I mean didn't you finish school and have no ties here besides recovery?" Jade questions.

Freddie nods and agrees, "Yes but I was thinking is nice here. The roads are nice and I am near the Pear Complex and Dingo Studios."

"Wait, didn't Totally Teri writers gank your skits from iCarly?" Jade probes.

Freddie remarks, "Yes but they now own Galaxy Wars and Marble Comics." Jade rolls her eyes. "What I was figuring I could use my iCarly experience to intern with one the other and I was looking at colleges here in SoCal so getting a job and moving here isn't exactly a bad idea. With my grades, I can go to any school."

"Oh yes because you are a nerd," Jade replies with more sarcasm.

Freddie sucks out his tongue before sighs, "Only if Sam didn't change the answers to an application to New Electronic Research and Development Camp. Didn't you see my blog post?"

"No I'm not one those fangirls who you would see at WebiCon or making comments on SplashFace. I was a normal fan. Those Creddie and Seddie fans scared me and those Cam fans freaked me out."

Freddie smiles and confesses, "Yeah, those fans were nuts especially the guy yelled 'Seddie' at Webicon and the iCarly I kissed Sam during." Freddie looks into Jade's eyes again. "But yeah I am staying here. There's nothing for me Seattle except my mom. I'm sure you saw Carly moved and Sam well I don't think we'll be on speaking terms for a while."

"Well, we can figure out what we want to be," Jade comforts cupping his hand before getting up from the both and kissing Freddie's cheek. "Now come on, we got a movie to watch."

Freddie rolls his eyes and queries "It's not _The Scissoring_ is it?"

Jade shrugs her shoulders. "Well you'll find out soon enough," proposes.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Freddie says. Jade giggles and kisses his cheek again before leading him out of the Freezie Queen.

* * *

**If you read to this point, I hope you enjoyed the story. I am not sure if I will continue this as a longer story. It was just something I wanted to put out there before I do chapter 10 of iHave Super Powers. If you really like it review it and follow the story. THANKS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who enjoyed the first chapter. Originally I saw it as a one-shot that would be something different compared to my iHave Super Powers story (partially because Freddie is dating Jade rather than Tori and the obvious one, they don't have super powers.) However, enough people got me into making this a little bit of a longer form story. I want to personally and publicly thank ChallengeKing for a few ideas. This is the second chapter, I hope you enjoy it as much as the first.**

**FYI, this chapter is set just after the _Sam & Cat_ episode _#StuckInABox_**

**In reading watch, OneHorseShay posted the last two chapters of _Jade the Vampire Slayer: Life Goes On_ (minus an upcoming epilogue,) Fanfic-Reader-88 posted _Illena's Cousin The Sharpshooter_ in Misc. Movies. NOTE: this is a slasher based story so be forewarned with the GORE! GORE! GORE! Another good story is from Azkadellio entitled _The Vega-Marx Secret_, especially if you are a Jori fan (I'm not in a love ship way, just as friends.) In my final recommendation, I recommend Jennette McCurdy's new web series on Vimeo _What's Next For Sarah?_ Anyone who followed the issues that lead to the end of _Sam & Cat_, may get the references in i.  
**

**I do not own any of _iCarly_, _Victorious_, _Sam & Cat_ or any other DanVerse characters, brands or locations.**

* * *

Freddie and Jade have dated for two weeks now secretly. No one knew, not even Robbie who Freddie was still staying with until he found out which college in Southern California, he would get into. The reason it was secret was because of one person, Sam Puckett. The former iCarly co-host would be enraged at the revelation that Freddie was dating someone else, especially an acquaintance, whom she admitted that she loved him to. Jade felt that she did not need to respect girl-code because despite sharing interests with Sam and doing activities together such as see scary movies and poke weird people with sticks, they were more friends by proxy of being best friends with Cat and friends wouldn't leave a date at the restaurant like Sam did.

Jade and Freddie went to several different restaurants including Bots where Jade actually didn't yell at Tandy, the robot that needed to be refurbished after Sam and Jade spoke gibberish to him a few weeks ago. They also went to Jet Brew, B.F. Wangs Express, and Olive Grove as well as Freezie Queen for dessert. They learned more about each other and were able to connect through their dates, PearChats, texts and Flapchat.

Today marked, Freddie and Jade's two week-aversary. Jade was annoyed at Freddie's show of affection in such a short time. Sure the two cuddled up and even French Kissed a little while watching horror films and she enjoyed that but Freddie didn't enjoy the horror films as much. Jade showed him _The Animal_, _Deady Bye Time_, _Death of a Kitten_ and her favorite _The Scissoring_ as well as its sequel, but he didn't enjoy any of them. Freddie did however like Jade's horror movie _Clowns Don't Bounce _as she had turned her canceled performance that was the same night as Hollywood Arts Prome into a 40-minute short film. But to her, a two week anniversary was a bit cheesy even for Freddie. If Freddie didn't lure her in with the promises of Jet Brew and watching a film of her choice with her, she would have told him no. Boyfriend or not, Jade West is not the romantic type. Or at least on the surface.

Freddie wanted to take Jade somewhere special and to a restaurant she would not forget for the dinner portion of their two week-aversary date night. Freddie had discovered during his job search that Los Angeles had their own Pini's. Pini's is an Italian restaurant that is known for their lasagna. The only downside that Freddie was taking Jade to a place he previously took Sam to when they were dating on Seattle. Freddie put that aside, as he knew Jade would enjoy the upscale-ness of the restaurant as well as the amazing lasagna.

The couple arrived at 5:00 as Freddie's reservation was for 5:30. Jade however used her scare tactics to get their table much sooner than they would have by nearly scaring the maitre'd at the host stand. Under usual circumstances Freddie would complain about it, but he took it as a way of Jade showing that she appreciated the dinner date.

When they got the table, Freddie stood while he awaited for Jade take her seat. Once seated, he helped her move her chair forward before sitting siren himself. This was an uncommon gesture for the goth girl. Beck never did it for her while they dated, nor did any one off dates she had prior to being exclusive with the Canadian. "So why do you have to be such a gentleman?" Goth girl asks as she raises her pierced eyebrow.

Freddie smirks and retorts, "Jade must we talk about this every time we go out to eat together?"

"Only until you stop being such a nice chunk of gentleman. Especially in that dress shirt, sweater vest and those khakis. I'm surprised no one that noticed you, jumped you. Or even those that didn't," Jade explains.

Freddie bushes as his face nearly matched his salmon colored sweater vest. He recovers after taking a sip of the recently brought water as Jade giggles uncharacteristically. Freddie looks into her blue-green eyes and comments, "I'll be a gentleman, until you decide to not dress like you are again." Referring to the blue dress she wore the day she was trying to get the flour bomber.

"Why must you're such a charmer?" Jade ponders out loud.

Freddie smirks and replies, "I know not of what you speak of Ms West."

"Modest and a charmer, you really are a keeper," Jade comments causing Freddie to blush again. "Why couldn't I met you before Beck?" Jade ask whispers before taking a sip of her water.

Freddie raises his eyebrows hearing something as his blush goes away before inquiring, "What did you say?"

It is now time that Jade to blush as he kind of heard what she previously whispered. Jade was rarely the type to blush, however Freddie was able to do that to her with ease. Jade takes another sip of her water trying to calm herself. "It was nothing," Jade replies.

"Of course," Freddie agrees with a nod.

At the same moment, the waiter came and took their orders.

Both teens ordered the lasagna. After hearing him rave about it, Jade decided to get it and it was already Freddie's go to dish at the Italian restaurant. The two smiled at each other as the waiter walked away with their menus.

"So any luck finding jobs down here yet?" Jade asks.

Freddie's smile fades as he shakes his head and answers, "No. Dingo doesn't have openings for non college students at the moment. Apparently due to Sam's review of me and Natalie's bad reference the Pear Store isn't an option for me."

Jade raises her pierced eyebrow again and questions "Wait you worked at the Pear Store?"

"Yes, but I had to work with the public. I had a lot of bad customers. I had a woman who wanted to buy a PearBook in blue and then changed her mind to ear buds. Another wanted a computer that would do e-mail and kept asking, 'Yeah, but does this do e-mail?' All Sam needed to do was say, 'Buy this,' and the customers would from her. I swear, customers are stupid sometimes," Freddie explains rubbing his temple from annoyance

Jade smirks and remarks, "Sometimes?" Freddie's smile returns to his face and he nods. "I wonder why they didn't put you in the Brilliance Bar."

"They were staffed as is. They had Trey who was a player that tried to date Carly that acted like a disconnected nerd and that Ashley girl who was the intern for iCarly that I used to get Cort fired," Freddie confirms.

"That sucks," Jade confirms. "If only Tori knew you when she had her GX glitch out when she dropped it in the toilet…"

Freddie's eyes shoot open wide as he asks, "She did try putting it in rice right?"

"Yeah but the battery was screwed. Robbie actually made her a janked up portable car battery to bring with her. It even shocked her once while playing poker with our friends," Jade tells.

Freddie takes another sip of her water and inquires, "Why didn't she just get a replacement through insurance or buy one?"

"Because that was at the time the XT was coming out," Jade groans out. "She feared it would come out the next day."

"Ah the law of Gibby," Freddie confirms. Jade looks at her boyfriend confused. "Remember Gibby from the show?" Jade nods. "Well he would always get his 'new' PearPhone the week before it gets replaced."

Jade giggles and affirms, "That sounds right with that lovable loser."

"Yeah, that's one way to put him," Freddie comments.

The bread arrives at the table and Hey both take a piece of it. Freddie even butters it for his goth girlfriend. Jade has a piece of it before remarking, "This is great bread."

"If you think this is good, just wait for the lasagna," Freddie reminds.

Jade looks into Freddie's brown eyes and asks, "So any other possible jobs?"

"I've looked but I haven't found much. I tried with Inside Out Burger, Wall-to-Wall Mart, Wanko's Warehouse, Handy Quick but haven't heard anything back," Freddie replies flatly.

Jade gives Freddie a sympathic look and inquires, "Have you thought of starting a website or a comic or something?"

Freddie rubs his chin. "That may not be such a bad idea. I can use you as a content producer," Freddie states.

Jade smirks and comments, "Yeah and if that don't work, I'll try to scare one of those places into hiring you. You name it and I'll do it." Jade grabs her butter knife and raises it in a threatening gesture.

"Jade, easy. I want to do this on my own. And I don't think it's a good idea if you were to do that, even though I am somewhat flattered. Especially since you are protective over me enough that you would threaten someone with a butter knife," Freddie kids.

Jade rolls her blue-green eyes, drops the butter knife and sighs, "I'm not protective of you Freddie. It's just the typical abrasive me, the same one I was with Beck and through most of high school."

"Why are you so abrasive sometimes?" Freddie queries.

Jade gulps and declares, "What I am about to say stays at this table." Freddie nods and Jade briefly smirks. "Good." The smile disappears from her face. "When I got into Hollywood Arts, I was in a really dark place. Some things happened that I don't want to get into that now but I found Beck. And you remember how girls tried to hang onto him from Kennan's party." Freddie nods in confirmation. "Well he is known for being eye candy to the ladies. Even Tori. I was just protective of that. I was insanely jealous of the girls. it was like you when you had the Moonlight Twiblood craze. Like Tori's first day for instance. She rubbed his shirt after she bumped into him and got coffee on him so I dumped coffee on her. Then the next day, she stage kissed him just to get back at me. When things got rough, he played on my insecurities like with Alyssa Vaughn." Jade sheds a few visible tears forming and Freddie grabs her hand trying to reassure the goth.

"Jade, it's OK. We both know we are broken and perfectly imperfect," Freddie comforts his new girlfriend.

Jade grabs the napkin and wipes under her eyes before continuing, "I know. You're far too understanding. Beck he would respect my views but he wouldn't do much to help. He was away when I had my showing of Clowns Don't Bounce replaced with Tori's Prome, and he never defended me on it. When Sinjin sat on my scissors, he let André had me because we had to do a song for his Advanced Songwriting class. He basically dumped me off to André like he was my father and André was Sam & Cat's Super Rockin' Funtime Babysitting Service."

"That's what they call it?" Freddie asks with a confused look on his face.

Jade nods confirms with an eye roll, "Yeah, Cat told me it was her idea."

"I figured a name like that would come from her and not Sam," Freddie comments.

Jade giggles an rubs her head. "I cannot believe that I never saw that Beck might have thought that I was a child. He even gave me time outs."

"He did what?" Freddie questions.

Jade looks into Freddie's eyes and states, "He use to have me take a time out if he thought I went too far in a situation. It would be embarrassing to be told that you need to sit in the corner as a teenager. Even my parents wouldn't do it and Sikowitz would just say I am a gank if I went too far. Beck, he'd just discipline me like a typical little girl." Jades eyes well up again with a few tears as Freddie grabs her hand again. "Now if you don't mind me, I'm going to the bathroom to touch up."

Freddie nods and she kisses him chastely on the lips before heading to the restroom. With himself alone, Freddie wonders why everyone thought she was a gank for things she did. Sure she crossed the lines a few times, mostly with her fr-enemy Tori Vega, but she didn't do it continually like his ex, Sam. Jade seemed to do it, only when she was backed against the wall and she was wronged like Prome canceling _Clowns Don't Bounce_. Sam however, would cross the line just because she could.

* * *

Sam had tried to get back with Freddie several times after the failed date at Bots, the one that she walked out of. However Freddie rebuffed her every time claiming to be busy with Robbie or looking for work if Robbie was with Cat. The blonde girl with super-strength was left alone and hurt by her love who seemed to have passed her by. Sam wondered if she was the reason and if she needed to change to try and be with Freddie. Freddie knew it was wrong to string her along, however he could not say he was no longer interested in her because he was interested in an acquaintance of her's.

Dice had just got Cat out of the box from his failed magic trick earlier that day. She was in the bathroom taking a shower while Sam was on the couch watching a re-run of Girly Cow on their tv in the living room. Sam had the remote for the tv in her right hand and a chili biscuit in the other. Cat finally came out wearing one of her trademark red blouses and black capris.

"I'm about to go too Lettuce Eat Lunch with Robbie," the redhead exclaims.

Sam turns her head from the tv show and looks toward her ditzy roommate with a confused look and questions, "One, they're open for dinner?"

"Yes, weird, I know," Cat rejoices with a smile.

Sam shrugs her shoulders and asks, "And two, why puppet boy?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat replies back with a question of her own.

Sam rolls her eyes and states, "I mean why are you going out with him.

"He's fully recovered more and it is about you and him, I forgave him because I was no better with Freddie," Cat remarks.

Sam groans, "No, it is about him. He's a total dweeb and you can do better than him."

"We have a complicated relationship," Cat remarks. She puts her hands on her hips. "See he likes me and until the Tuna Jump, I would be in phases of liking him that way and not. Then we went on a date and hit it off."

Sam nods and laments, "Yeah I wish I had done that with Freddie."

"But you can't just blame him if you left him..." Cat starts to say.

Sam cuts her off huffing, "I know what I did." Sam puts the remote on the coffee table and stands up. "He won't answer my calls, texts or reply to PearChat requests, even when I don't need help on homework."

"I'm sorry," Cat apologizes as she walks over to Sam and hugs her on the right side NOT wanting the chili biscuit to get on her before she got picked up by Robbie. "So how was Mystic Mountain?" Cat asks trying to change the subject and take up time while she awaited the arrival of her date.

Sam shrugs her shoulders as Cat breaks the hug. Sam replies, "Eh fine. Shout was good, Catman The Ride was fun, Super Sam: The Escape was something you wouldn't like you go like 100 miles per hour."

"Oh my," Cat remarks in a scared tone.

Sam nods her head and a slight smile forms and comments, "Dark Mark was fine but you maybe too short for it." Sam takes another bite of her chili biscuit.

"Oh geez," Cat responds more scared.

"Then you had Giant, Screemy Meemy, Whipper Snapper, but sadly Senshi was still down, something about a tree falling and hitting a train," Sam tells the redhead

"Oh..." Cat nearly faints but Sam catches her before Cat crashes to the ground. "Thanks."

Sam rubs Cat's back with her clean hand comforting her. "There, there Cat. Take a seat and I'll get you water," Sam insists.

Cat smiles and stammers, "Kay, Kay."

Sam walks away and gets a cup of water for her roommate and co-worker and hand it to her as the doorbell goes off.

"Ding, dong," Cat exclaims as Sam opens the door for her. Cat sips her water as she turns around and sees Robbie Shappiro at the door. "Robbie!"

Robbie waves at his date and introduces, "Hi Cat, Sam."

"How are you Robbie?" Sam asks coldly.

Robbie smiles and remarks, "Better now that I can give a pretty little girl some flowers."

"Flowers?" Cat questions. She get up and drops the rest of her water onto the floor before charging to her date. He hands her the red roses which she sniffs and instantly feels better from the near faint she had just had nearly a minute ago. "Robbie, I love them. I just love them. How did you know?"

"I took a guess that you would like roses," Robbie informs.

Cat hugs the puppeteer and kisses her cheek before passing the flowers to Sam and departing. "Don't wait up for me," she blurts.

Sam waves goodbye and exclaims, "No worries." Sam closes the door and looks at the apartment. She really didn't want to stick around for Dice. She had enough of him last night at Mystic Mountain holding him like a scared baby after some of the scarier rides. Sam grabs her motorcycle helmet and decides to go out for a ride.

* * *

Jade had touched her mascara up in the bathroom. She feared that with her more vulnerable self, had ruined her make-up for the evening. While she didn't agree with celebrating the half-aversary the way Freddie did but she figured if this was what he wanted, who was she to ruin it. Freddie was far too nice to do that. Plus unlike Sam, Jade knew when to not cross the line and how far she should go. Several incidents with Tori and Beck, led Jade to know where the line was in many given situations.

She returned to the table about a minute before the meal came. Freddie actually stood up for her. She smile at him and kissed his cheek before sitting back down at their table. Once the meal came, there was few words said between the two except "ohs," "ahs," and "This is so good."

By the time the plates were removed, the two teenagers who were not quite in love with each other were satisfied.

"So, how was it?" Freddie questions making the cutest face Jade has ever seen on a male.

Jade can't help but giggle until she is able to contain herself and remarks, "To quote Tori, I am 'awesome-credible-tastic' after that meal." Freddie looks at her and she raises one of her hands. "Don't ask, it silly but I must say it is fitting because the the lasagna was awesome, incredible and fantastic. And to think I was thinking passing it up because I thought the half-aversery was bit overkill"

"Yeah, I know but what is wrong with being a little romantic even if we aren't truly intimate or have said those three words to each other," Freddie explains with a smile.

Jade smiles and relents, "Yeah, you know that I just have a problem showing any emotion other than anger." Jade grabs his hand and looks into his eyes deeper than she was before. "But I am getting better."

"Yes my cheeseball," Freddie kids.

Jade raises her pierced eyebrow once again and pleads, "Cheeseball, please don't tell me some posted that Divertismo video on SplashFace."

"The one with you, Tori and Trina being chased by midget rodents?" Freddie narrates. Jade nods uncharacteristically sympathetically causing Freddie to grip her hand. "No I can't say anyone has." Freddie winks at the blue-green eyed goth beauty in front of him causing her to blush.

"Charmer," Jade babbles out under her breath. "Nice way to lie to me that you havn't seen it Fredward. I'll remember that the next time we play Gears of War."

Freddie replies, "But you know I am a noob, that's no fair."

"All's fair in love and war Freddie," Jade barks with a smirk.

Freddie nods and questions, "So do you want to head home so we can watch the movie of your choice?" Jade nods and Freddie pays for the check and the tip with cash, leaving it in the binfold. The couple walk away and towards the exit and into the parking lot. At that same moment, a familiar black 1964 Sterling motorcycle rides past and parks behind Jade's car blocking them in.

"What is your problem?" Jade roars.

The motorcycle rider takes if their helmet to reveal Sam. She looks at the couple and growls, "Busting a gank and a liar."

"What do you mean?" Freddie questions.

Sam gets off her motorcycle before rolling her eyes and charges, "You never even told me you weren't interested in dating me."

"You left him at Bots, what kind of person would accept a gank who would do that?" Jade queries grasping Freddie's hand tighter.

Sam blinks her eyes and groans, "Did you even tell her you have avoided me?"

"No, but even if I did you left me. I thought it was obvious you didn't want me. Jade understood that," Freddie explains.

Jade looks at Freddie and nods before confirming, "It's true, he didn't tell me but…" Jade turns to look at Sam. "You left him with both plates and he didn't reply after two weeks. I wonder if you really are that dense or you just don't know any better."Jade walks towards Sam. "And I am going to find out..." Jade takes another step towards the blonde former webhost. "Right now."

"Whatever, Cat's on a date with Robbie and I don't feel like getting arrested and ruining her date tonight," Sam replies putting her helmet back on and driving away but not before doing a burnout to the new couple causing them to cough.

Jade looks at Freddie with no emotion on her face. "I'm not happy at all," she comments.

"I know, I shouldn't have led her on and told her sooner but…" Freddie starts to respond before being cut off by a public French kiss from Jade. Her lips crash onto his and her tongue moves in between both of their lips before he realizes what is happening. Freddie eventually gives into the kiss from his girlfriend before she backs away.

"Freddie, I am not happy about what happened but I still want to watch Killing Daddy with you," Jade states, pushing her hair back behind her ear.

Freddie looks at Jade and questions. "Killing Daddy?"

"Yes, it's about a daughter who wants to get revenge on her father after he has a stroke. And YOU, are going to watch it with me," Jade commands.

"Yes, mam," Freddie confirms before getting the driver side door open for Jade. She kisses his cheek before getting in. He walks over to the passenger side door, opens it, gets inside and closes the door. Jade powers up the car before backing it out of the parking space and driving out of the parking lot and back towards the West household so the couple can watch Killing Daddy in peace.

* * *

**A/N: Before anyone asks, as cheesy as the two week-aversary, it was a real thing for my ex and I because I don't like Valentine's Day and that was two weekends after we actually became boyfriend and girlfriend. I'm sorry to anyone that does, it just makes little sense to show your love one day a year. If you love someone, show it EVERYDAY *off soap-box***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers, are you ready for some FOOTBALL? No, oh well... here's a new chapter in the story for you. I thank everyone who reviewed, followed and/or favorited thie story. I also went over the first two chapters and fixed the issues I caught in it.**

**Reading watch: I posted the latest chapter in _iHave Super Powers_, 187 posted the latest chapter in _Roommates_, Azkaellio posted another chapter in _The Vega-Marx Secret_, Fanfic-Reader-88 posted a pair of new one-shots in _What Happens On The Couch_ (but like most of his writing it is M-rated so be foreworn) and _Maybe Someone Does Like You_.**

**In the watch list: _Satisfaction_ on USA has Leon Thomas III as apart of the cast. I caught that he was in by channel surfing and thinking that high school student looks and sounds a lot like André. Sure enough, it was... It is something to catch on USA that is not a re-run or pro-wrestling**

**In a pre-note, I know that some people out there thought that Sam and Cat were watching wrestling during the beginning of ****#SuperPsycho**** but it was really CFC. They used stock footage of CFC from previous ****_iCarly_**** and ****_Sam & Cat_**** episodes. Plus, unless they had a Lion's Den match on the show, it was NOT pro-wrestling. I say this as a fan of the "sport."**

**I do want to warn you that there may be some in-jokes in this story.**

* * *

Freddie woke up not recognizing where he was. He wasn't in the spare room in the Shapiro house. The last thing he remembered he felt like he would be falling asleep at any moment right after _Killing Daddy_ ended. His girlfriend Jade, was cuddled up with him smiling as she felt comfortable in his embrace. But now he was alone in her dark room wearing the same clothes he had on the previous night minus his button down shirt. Instead he just has his athletic Freddie looked around and didn't see Jade at all. The sunlight of the morning barely broke through the dark curtains.

Freddie swung his feet off the bed and onto the floor. As he has seen the few times he was in Jade's bedroom, her carpet was a dark green. He walked to the door slowly as he was still somewhat asleep from the best sleep he has had since arriving. While he appreciated Robbie's hospitality after the accident at the tuna jump, Shapiro got on his nerves very easily. When he got to the door he was met by the raven haired woman who he fell asleep with after the movie. Unlike when he last saw her, she was in a tight black spaghetti string top and black yoga pants with a blue trim along the waist rather than the dress she wore at Pini's.

"Hi," he says with a smile.

Jade takes a sip of her morning coffee in her hand before smiling back and greeting, "Morning Freddie. Slept well?"

"Yes I did. Though I didn't awake with you in my arms," Freddie comments with a slight frown.

Jade shrugs her shoulders and remarks, "Well I woke up and you looked peaceful so I walked out to go to the bathroom and have some coffee." Jade notices the frown and kisses his lips lightly. "Don't worry, I was coming back. I was going to cuddle with you after I finished my coffee. I like you a lot but I love my coffee and would kill just about anyone for it. Besides you and Cat of course."

Freddie smiles at the compliment. "I should be honored I guess," Freddie states.

"Oh you should," Jade smirks.

Freddie kisses her cheek before looking into her blue eyes and replying, "You look beautiful today though I wasn't sure if I dreamt myself in _Killing Daddy_."

"Well that was the plan, I am glad you like it," Jade responds with a smile. "And before you worry, I didn't try anything like she did in the movie."

Freddie exhales, "That's a relief."

"Did you enjoy the movie?" Jade asks raising her pierced brow. "I ask because I know horror films aren't your favorite. I know you would rather watch _Galaxy Wars_, _Space Trek_, _Star Trek_ and _Star Wars_ than watch _The Scissoring_, N_ightmare on Elm Street_, _All Hallow's Eve_, _Halloween_ or _The Animal_."

Freddie nods and explains, "Yeah, I'm more into slocky or funny horror like _Fright Night_, _Ghoulies_ or _Ghostmonsters_ rather than the ones you mentioned."

"Uh, you're killing me Benson," Jade interrupts. "Those are fun films but _Ghoulies_ is the closest to being horror out of the four. They are comedy and parody of horror." Jade points accusingly at Freddie before continuing, "And you know it."

Freddie whispers under his breath, "That's not what Carly would say..."

"What was that?" Jade asks raising her eyebrow again and crossing her arms on her chest.

Freddie's face flushes as he responds, "Nothing. So what are your plans the day?" Hoping he covered up comparison.

"Writing my senior project with Cat. There's only two weeks to go. Neither of us are like you are with being a super achiever to finish our credits by the first half of senior year," Jade sarcastically comments. Freddie shrugs his shoulders at the compliment.

Freddie questions, "Do you need me to go?"

Jade shakes her head. "No, I was thinking that at first before my coffee, but then after I had my first few sips I cleared my head and I realized that the grunch probably told Cat about us because she looked pretty wazzed off about us and was willing to beat the chiz out of you, and they do work and live together. So I would be surprised if she didn't know, unless Sam just avoided her. So you can stay if you want to," Jade explains. "So long as you don't distract me, Cat being Cat is distraction enough. If you distract me, I'll stab you in the leg with a pair of scissors" Jade kisses her boyfriend and quickly backs away. "But you need to brush your teeth because you have morning breath. I should have an extra unused toothbrush somewhere in my bathroom."

Freddie smiles and kisses her cheek. "Thank you." Freddie walks towards the bathroom before turning to enter it. The water runs as he starts to brush his teeth. About two minutes after starting, Freddie mumbles out, "Where the mouthwash?"

"Under the sink the left," Jade replies with a smile. She thinks to herself that this was the first morning that she and Freddie spent together. It was very peaceful and different from the normal for the goth girl. Sure she had done it with Beck, but this morning was a different experience. She never felt as loved. She could have stayed in Freddie' all day until Cat came over for their project, if only she didn't have to go to the bathroom. She grabs the shirt he previously wore on their date last night and puts it on. She walks over to the bathroom and passes Freddie who is just walking out of it, before kissing him deeply again, tasting the minty mouthwash his breath.

"So when can we watch _Galaxy Wars_?" Freddie asks.

Jade rolls her eyes and quips, "After school tomorrow. OK?"

"That's fine. Do you need to brush your teeth too?" Freddie questions.

Jade nods, "Yeah sure. But I won't need mouthwash." Jade walks into the bathroom into the bathroom and returns several moments later. "Hey, what about we watch a movie of your choice until Cat comes in besides _Galaxy Wars_ because it is too long and I am not sure when Cat will be here."

"That's fine with me. I got an idea in mind," Freddie responds.

Jade smirks and comments, "I hope it is a good that I wont regret you nice chunk-a-boy."

Freddie giggles. "I hope you do."

* * *

Sam was furious the last day about Freddie dating Jade. She headed straight home on her motorcycle after driving away from the L.A. based Pini's. Sam was so mad she did not even try to get lasagna to go. Sam arrived back home in a flash and left herself in her room. She cried herself into a deep sleep. She did not hear Cat come back in at 10:30 PM after her date with Robbie. Cat was her usual sing-song self, happy about the events of the date but Sam was not woken up by the red-haired girl, something that always annoyed the blonde-haired former juvie.

Sam woke up like a zombie the next day at 8 AM and was even more out of it then normal when she would sit on the couch and do nothing. Sam was a lethargic mess on the couch the living room. Cat woke up at 9 to make breakfast and saw the lethargic blonde haired girl laying the couch.

Cat smiles and says, "Morning Sam. My date with Robbie went great. How did your night go?"

"I can't believe that waz-bag and that skunk sack," Sam grumbles as she gets up slowly to walk into the kitchen. She grabs a piece of beef jerky from the kitchen.

Cat looks confused and asks, "What do you mean? And that what you are having for breakfast?"

"Yes. If you want to know so bad, call Jade, I'm sure she would tell her BFF," Sam spits as she walks back over the couch.

Cat's confused look stays her face as she questions, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, she is apparently with Freddie now. That gank and the nub, they were canoodling at Pini's last night. They're dating now," Sam nearly screams in a fit of rage.

Cat frowns and meekly replies, "I didn't know that Frade were a thing and I'm sorry." Cat tries hugging Sam but Sam backs away.

"No offense red, but mama is not in the mood to hug," Sam states laying back down onto the couch. "And Frade, is that like a ship name for them?"

Cat nods and remarks, "Kay, Kay. And that was the ship name I came up for them."

Sam looks at the redhead and shakes her head. "So it wouldn't be say Jeddie or Fade?" Sam asks.

Cat shrugs her shoulders and comments, "I guess those work too. So what are you going to do about them dating?"

Sam exhales a deep breath. "Well hurting her is out of the question because I know she's your friend and all. And hurting him will just cause her and I to fight which will just end up having problems for the two of us because of how rough we are, on top of you not wanting see us fight like you thought we would," Sam explains causing Cat to nod her head in agreement.

Cat agrees, "I did say that."

"You didn't have any idea that Jade was dating anyone at the moment?" Sam questions

Cat shrugs her shoulders and comments, "Beck and her were on a break again. They've had two breaks where they would end up dating again. So I thought it was the same thing once again. It's sad to see them not together again. I had no idea Jade was seeing someone yet" Cat rubs the strands of hair on her left shoulder like a kid does. "I wanted them to work out since I first met them freshman year at Hollywood Arts. I always them getting married and having tough cute babies together someday."

"Wait a second, Beck's that bad boy looking guy right?" Sam asks to which Cat nods her head. Sam's sluggish posture becomes more proper as she perks up. "And if you don't know, he likely doesn't know and so would your friends. Cat, you have to tell them. You owe this to them and me."

Cat acts shocked and questions, "Why?"

"Because maybe they can talk sense into Jade to not date that nub," Sam retorts.

Cat's mouth forms into a frown not knowing which of her friends to be loyal to. Should she be loyal to her long-time classmate and best friend? Or should she side with her co-worker a roommate? Both friends she was at odds with at different times. Cat had thought that Jade shaved her hair when Jade put a bald cap on her after shaving Jade's eyebrows off by accident. Sam and Cat had their major issues a month ago when Cat thought that Sam was stealing Jade from her and brought Freddie to California when she used him to make Sam jealous. Regardless Cat was loyal to both. Jade she's known since they both first went to Hollywood Arts and even were on a fake ping-pong team with. Sam she really met when Sam saved her from the dumpster when Sam arrived in Venice. She wanted both girls to be happy and with Sam being annoyed by Jade's happiness, and Jade's happiness coming from dating Sam's ex, it was a messy situation.

"I'll think about it," Cat says leaving the room to get changed in the shared bedroom.

Sam sits up enough to look down the hall and asks, "What are you doing?"

"I have to head to Jade's, we're meeting up for a senior project remember?" Cat states sticking her head out as she changed her shirt, causing Sam to nod her head making Cat believe she remembered Cat mentioned that when she really didn't. "We are working on a script and then I am coming home and I will make crapples and we can watch CFC because Bobby is coming over and he likes CFC."

Sam perks up at the idea and comments, "That's a good thing. What match is on CFC Night Fight?" Sam grabs the jerky and takes a bite out of it.

"I don't remember Sam, you're lucky I remembered that I had the project, Bobby was coming over and CFC was tonight," Cat replies as she walks out of the bedroom and into the living room.

Sam grabs the remote and turns on the television to double check the listing for CFC Night Fight on Box Sports One. She turns to Cat and replies, "Looks like it is Anderson Silver and Jan Henderson."

"Kay, kay, I'm headed to Jade's. I'll leave before 3 PM so I wont leave Bobby with you alone," Cat confirms.

Sam shoots a smug smile and replies, "Thank you."

"Bye," Cat says opening the door and closing it behind her.

* * *

Jade and her new boyfriend Freddie were watching the first movie that he picked while they awaited Cat to show up to work on their senior project at Hollywood Arts in living room the West house. Jade decided to pick a two woman original scene for the two to perform together. Freddie decided to play his favorite non _Galaxy Wars_ movie, _Super Duper Man_. Jade was curled against him trying to enjoy the movie however while she somewhat liked superhero movies in particular dark oness like _Catman Begins_ or _Dark Mark_, she could not get into this movie.

"Why did I have to let you pick? This movie is bad." Jade asks quietly not trying interrupt the movie for Freddie.

Freddie kisses her forehead and remarks, "Because you are an awesome girlfriend." Jade raises her pierced eyebrow him. "And because you showed me your favorite movies and you now let me show mine."

"For a nerd, you are a little dumb when comes to women, Freddie Benson," Jade comments. Freddie looks confused at the goth girl cuddled against him. "I didn't stare at you because of what you think. I know it because you think I am modest that I am 'an awesome girlfriend,' it's actually because you said I was your 'girlfriend.'"

Freddie still looks confused and queries, "What do mean by that?"

"Well," Jade states looking into his brown eyes rather than the television screen showing the movie. Freddie liked back at her blue eyes. "We have dated for two weeks and made out but you never asked me to be your girlfriend at all in that time "

Freddie's face shows shock before he thinks she is right. In their two weeks together, while they dated and acted like boyfriend and girlfriend, he never truly asked her be his girlfriend. Freddie swallows down the fear from party relationships states, "I jinxed relationships in the past by rising into that title and rushing into admitting love. I didn't want to scare you away. I know you are recovering from him." Freddie referring to Beck.

"I was when I met you that night of your date with that gank," Jade replies referring to Sam. "But if anything, the yelling and the movies and my violent threats have more been a defense mechanism to see if you were looking for a rebound. And in the last two weeks, I have been scared of what you are." A few years start streaming siren Jade's face like the previous night Pini's. "Freddie, you have been a perfect gentleman ways Beck or any the random guys I dated before him. And it scares that someone cares for me that much... but it is a good scare, like a scary movie or haunted house. And if you think me as your girlfriend, I will gladly your girlfriend Freddie Benson. Will you be my boyfriend?"

Freddie nods and wipes the tears away from Jade's face and responds, "Yes I will be your boyfriend Jade West." He then kiss his girlfriend the lips.

The two turn their attention back to the movie. They cuddled up like the couple they just admitted that they are. Several minutes pass before the doorbell rings, breaking them from from their embrace.

"You got that?" Freddie asks.

Jade groans, "We'll finish this Netflix movie later." Jade gets up looking annoyed that she had to leave the safe and comfortable arms of Freddie, but she knew that she had to work on the scene with Cat for their senior project. Jade walks over to the door and finds the smiling redhead on other side of the door.

"Hi," Cat says pulling the goth into a hug. "You look different."

Jade cracks a smile and responds, "Yes, I had company over."

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" The innocent redhead asks.

Freddie sits up from his seat on the living room couch and remarks, "No you weren't. We were just watching _Super Duper Man_ while we waited for you."

"Eeeeh," Cat screeches out, not expecting Freddie being in Jade's house. Jade grabs her knowing that Cat is prone to fainting spells. "Thanks. I heard you two were dating but I didn't realize you were spending this much time together."

Jade pouts knowing that their interaction with Sam in Pini's parking lot was brought up to the redhead. Jade feels bad for not telling Cat that she was dating someone, let alone her co-worker's ex. Jade looks into the brown-eyed redhead and states, "I'm sorry for not telling you. I just feared what Sam would think because you tend to blab."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat questions confused.

Freddie walks over to Cat and looks into her eyes before explaining, "Jade has told me you have a tendency to go and tell things that should be secret."

"Oh, that's right. I do that," Cat giggles.

Jade rolls her eyes at Cat in playful manner. "But it looks like that dog found out anyway, so I'll answer," Jade comments walking over to Freddie. "Yes, I am dating Freddie. In fact, he's my new boyfriend." Jade puts the exclamation point by kissing Freddie on the cheek.

Cat smiles even though she is conflicted her The part of her who wanted Jade to work things out with Beck, was sadden by the truth that Sam previously told her about Jade dating Freddie. Another part her things this is for best because her best friend Jade is happy. And yet another part her wants her friend Sam to happy by saying Freddie though Freddie's actions prove that he is not interested in a relationship at all with Sam.

"So what is the scene we are doing Jadey?" Cat asks causing Jade to let out a frustrated groan.

Freddie looks at his girlfriend and giggles while asking, "Jadey?"

"She can call me that, but if you do I will stab you with a rusty spoon and force you to watch _The Scissoring_, _The Scissoring II_, _The Scissoring III_, and _The Scissoring_ remake that sucked." Jade whispers to her boyfriend. Freddie gulps before nodding in understanding. Jade looks to her best friend and smiles. "Well, my idea is..."

* * *

Sam was still sitting in the living room apartment that she shared with Cat. Being alone did nothing to curb the issues of loneliness she felt. She tried to watch television but nothing was helping. Not even Girl Cow or That's a Drag on Hulu did the trick for the former juvenile delinquent. Sam even tried to school work for her online high school that she had to enroll in as a junior due to not taking some of her grades from Ridgeway due to failed tests or . Sam clicked on PearChat to see if anyone was on but she could not find any of her friends on. Even those she hasn't talked to since she left Ridgeway when Carly moved just before Thanksgiving break during her travels before settling on Venice to live with Cat and becoming babysitters with her.

Sam sees Cat's pink PearPad 2 on the coffee table and smirks. "Mama likes." A devilish idea goes through her mind as she enters into the PearChat ap and taps the screen.

* * *

Tori Vega was working on her senior project with André Harris in her living room. The Latina senior at Hollywood Arts was trying to come up with the song that her and André would perform. They could not use any song they previously wrote for this project, nor could they do a cover. The singer and the multi-talented artist have written several songs in their nearly three years of being partners at Hollywood Arts but a case of writer's block was hurt them this day.

André sat the piano by the stairs that lead to the upstairs trying to come up with chords to base a song on. "Uh, I can't figure this out." André complains.

Tori walks over by the piano to help André figure this out and sits next to him on the bench. She puts an arm around him and comments, "C'mon André, we got this. You came up with 'Faster Than Boys' easily."

"Yeah and then some girl stole the credit from me," André snaps.

Tori puts her hands up defensively and replies, "We made up from it and posted it to the slap. Hopefully Quincy and Mason will let us do it on our albums. You know as a collaboration."

"Yeah, even if it isn't a single that would be nice," André dreams as he tries playing another series of chords

Tori perks up as she smiles and states, "Wait, wait, wait." André looks at her. "I think we found our chords. Play that back."

"Alright," André says before he starts playing the chords he did. "Like this Tor?"

Tori nods to chords and dances in her seated position on the bench next to André and sings, "I can dance to this. This is a great start for a dance song."

"Yeah girl, shut up and dance," André commands causing the two to share eye contact as she gets off the bench. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Tori smiles as she moves her hips and throws her arms around dancing, "Yes I gotta get some lyrics cause we got a song." Tori dances over to her PearPad and sees a PearChat notification from Cat. Tori opens it and slows her dancing.

"What is it girl?" André asks stopping his fingering and walks over to the stunned girl.

Tori swallows and replies, "It's Jade she's dating Freddie now."

"What's so big about it?" André questions.

Tori throws up a free hand, holding the PearPad in the other. "I guess because we thought she would just end up with Beck again but now he's available."

"And you want him," André ponders.

Tori shrugs her shoulders and replies, "I don't know... I honestly don't think I can date Jade's ex. I know we're not close friends but it still feels wrong. It's like being a gank to her if I date Beck. Plus I think of Beck as a friend." Tori sighs.

"What about Jade with Freddie? That's a bit of a shock," André comments.

Tori nods, "I guess I mean I didn't expect them to get together at all. They don't seem like they would fit. Freddie is an adorable nerd and Jade is… well she's Jade. Remember when you crushed on her and wrote 365 Ways?"

"Yeah, you're right" André laments. "I hope Freddie makes her happy." André goes back to figuring out chords for the song.

Tori smiles and replies, "Yeah I hope so too. She deserves to be but should we tell Beck or is that for her to tell him?"

* * *

**AN: If anyone notices the psuedo meta injokes in this chapter, points to you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading. If you came because of the great shout-out OneHorseShay did in his story ****_Double Proposal_, welcome and I hope you enjoy. And if you just noticed it otherwise, welcome too. If you just started reading this story and you like it, please give a favorite, follow and/or review.**

**Challenge King: Thank you.**

**The reactions are what you would expect, especially when Freddie was quietly in LA and Jade and Robbie are the only two Hollywood Arts students who knew about Sam and Freddie at the moment. Cat was always a Bade shipper so her reaction is expected. Tori and Andre accept it for what it is, a friend finding a new boyfriend after a previous relationship ends, someone that will treat them right. There's no question would treat her right based on their viewings of iCarly and their interactions with him during I party with Victorious and Who Done It to Trina?**

**I hope to have the new chapter for this up soonish. I started work on it but sadly Sunday is football day so that is a lost day of writing...**

**Fanfic-Reader-88: Thank you. I apologize for the wait, I was originally trying to get the chapter up fast. Sadly family stuff and that prevented that.**

**Freddie is cautious for two reasons. One is the way his relationships with Valerie, Carly and of course Sam have gone. The other reason is how Jade is. While yes, Jade is more like the chimp Carly referred Sam was and the fact that Jade is a bit of a mean girl. Granted to Freddie, she hasn't been in the same as she been to others and she did become tamer but it is a bit of a flashback to Sam.**

**If Jade tells Beck, that would be spoiling the story (in particular this chapter)...**

**As for the names, yeah I spoofed real life MMA fighters but t I think there were only three male fighters in the Danverse: Jackson Colt, Geux Merr (the wiki goes by this for Goomer's name so I'm going by this) and the guy Geux Mere fought.**

**darck ben: Thanks and I hope you continue to read.**

**As I mentioned OneHorseShay updated _Double Proposal _(an AU multi-shot kinda/sorta based off of _iGuess We're Roommates_) and he also updated _A Daughter's Salvation_ (a parallel story to his _Who Are My Brothers?_ based off of Killing Daddy.) Fanfic-Reader-88 also updated his story _Maybe Somebody Does Like You_, a prequel to _The Tech Whiz And The Former Grunch _and_ A Shower And Two Valentines (The Best Shower Ever)_ and posted a spin-off one shot to _A Shower And Two Valentines_ entitled _In Need Of Some Alone Time_. Both of these stories are not lemons at all.  
**

* * *

While Jade was busy at school, Freddie spent the day on his PearBook looking for jobs and sending applications to various jobs and checking his application status at the California colleges he applied to. Once he spent enough time doing that, he played World of Warlords. At about 4:00 PM, Freddie saw Jade's PearChat name signed on. Freddie has not talked to Jade since the previous night when she dropped him off at Robbie's house. Freddie clicked on ScissorLuv and typed "Hi."

"Hi," the scissor loving teen replied. The screen showed that she was typing a new message. "How was your day nugnug92? :p"

Freddie smirks and typed, "It was fine. And my screen name goes back to my first Pear account."

"Figures, not going to ask me about my day? ;)" Jade commented.

Freddie rolls his eyes before putting his fingers to the keyboard of his PearBook and replies, "Actually I would but I imagine you'll say that there was some weird situation at school that you don't care to tell me so you will not."

"Wow you know me so well…" Jade remarks. Freddie expected that she was typing it with sarcasm.

Freddie smiles as he types his reply. "I should, being that I want to be your boyfriend. Just like how you like two sugars in your coffee."

"A guy that knows how I like my coffee, you are trained well," his blue-eyed goth girlfriend types.

Freddie smirks and asks, "Can I see you?" Moments later, he has a video chat request from ScissorLuv which he accepts. "Hey babe."

"Hi Freddie," Jade responds with a smile on her face.

Freddie smiles back and states, "You look beautiful. I missed you."

"I missed you too but I have a question for you, one you don't have to answer. Why couldn't I have met you before I started dating Beck?" Jade questions

Freddie sighs before responding. "Well, too be fair I don't think I would have noticed. I was too preoccupied with chasing after Carly at that point that I would have thought that I was settling to be with any girl."

"Kind of like dating Sam?" Jade inquires raising her pierced eyebrow.

Freddie exhales and replies, "I guess, especially after Carly tried to date someone else in Steven."

"Yeah that creep who said I'd taste good," Jade recalls.

Freddie looks confused and asks, "What?"

It is now Jade's turn to sigh. "At Kenan's party, Beck and I went into the hot tub because I like going into them because I imagine myself being boiled by witches for them to eat," Jade states. Freddie looks somewhat disturbed by that revelation. "It's not the worst you heard from me like the story of why I visited Nona Patterson's house after Cat thought she died."

Freddie shakes his head before confirming, "Yeah, that is true."

"So as I was saying, I explained that to Steven and Tori and he remarked that 'I would taste good.' And this was in front of Tori AND Beck," Jade explains.

Freddie nods and asks, "And what did Beck do?"

"Nothing besides stare a hole at Steven. I shouldn't have expected any different," Jade comments crossing her arms across her ample chest.

Freddie says, "I would have fought him for you."

Jade smiles at the thought. "I know you would even if you are nerdy," Jade jokes knowing that Carly said that she feared that Freddie would get beat up by Steven. Freddie laughs at the comment. "But speaking of Beck, I met him last night to tell him about us finally away from everyone else."

Freddie perks up knowing that Jade planned to tell he about them now that they were official. "So how did it go?"

"Why don't I just start from the top?" Jade asks. Freddie nods wanting to know the details of the meeting he couldn't be around for. "So I just dropped you off after finishing the scene with Cat.."

* * *

_After finishing the project with Cat and dropping Freddie off at Robbie's, Jade drove over to her former boyfriend, Beck Oliver's trailer. In the last month, the two barely talked to each other they were quiet at lunch, not talking to each other. The only time they would is if they were a part of Mr. Sikowitz's acting exercises in class. Jade knew this was going be a tough talk have with Beck. One that Freddie already expected Jade to have with her ex though it was a conversation he himself didn't have it with Sam._

_Jade realized why Freddie did not let Sam know about the two of them dating and did the same thing with Beck but now she realized she has no choice and should tell her ex. She knew now that Sam told Cat, it was only so long until everyone else in Hollywood Arts knew. Whether they were a friend of her's or just afraid of the resident mean goth girl of the performing arts high school. She thought that it would be better if she told Beck herself._

_Jade turned into the drive-way of her ex-boyfriend's house where his trailer sat. She parked her car close enough she could get in between her car and his trailer. Jade turned the key to shut off the ignition before opening the driver side door to get out. Jade got out of the car and closed the door behind her. She walked to the door of the trailer and waited. Jade thought about the words she needed to say to Beck, do they could salvage any future relationship between the two._

_Just as Jade moved her hand up to knock on the door, it opened revealing the long-haired pretty boy actor who until a month ago, was her boyfriend. "Hey," he welcomed his ex with a smile _

_Jade smiled back and replied, "Hey yourself."_

_"Didn't expect to see you here again," Beck commented._

_Jade smirked at her ex before stating, "Yes, I didn't expect to be back here. I already have you have your stuff and you gave me mine."_

_"Well when you threatened to burn mine, I figured it was a good time to swap everything at school," Beck responded._

_Jade rolled her eyes at the acquisition, even though it was true. Jade looked at the pretty boy ex and explained, "Well that was only because you didn't try to fix or problems and only wanted to date me because I was difficult and didn't agree with everything like Meredith or any of the girls that continued to hang on you after we got back together."_

_"I know, I screwed up," Beck admitted throwing hands in submission. Jade smirked at the abnormal occurrence of Beck submitting and admitting defeat. "Old habits die hard."_

_Jade raised her pierced eyebrow and replied, "That's exactly what got us in this mess in the first place "_

_"I know and it a sucky excuse but we only got back together because we were comfortable," Beck stated. "Want to come and talk?" Jade nodded and Beck let hs goth ex-girlfriend into his trailer. "Do you want something to drink?" _

_Jade nodded again and responded, "Yes you got any Blue Dog in there?"_

_"Yes, you drink that stuff?" Beck questioned._

_Jade looked at Beck and replied, "You sound surprised. I know you don't have a coffee pot and you know besides loving the taste of it, the caffeine calms me down." Beck walked over to the mini fridge and grabbed a bottle with the blue soda in it and handed to his ex. "Thanks," was her response before she took a sip from the bottle._

_"So what is this visit about?" Beck asked as he took a sip from his own bottle of Blue Dog sitting on the opposite arm of the couch._

_"You mean I couldn't have just decided that I just wanted to stop by?" Jade remarked._

_Beck looked at his ex's blue eyes and answered, "Well you never just stop by. There has been a purpose to you being over, normally someone's suffering. You stayed at Tori's when we were helping her with the Kesha contest to watch Robbie return after giving the ice cream to kids at the park. You also laughed Tori's misfortune doing the stunts at the Gorilla Club. Then you also forced her to make you a pizza."_

_"I also laughed at Robbie when he was bandaged after falling into a tank of Kansas Razorback Tuna," Jade commented._

_Beck looked confused at Jade and asks "Kansas Razorback Tuna?"_

_"Long story," Jade stated._

_Beck nodded his head and agreed, "Right. I just never heard of Kansas Razorback Tuna before. I knew Robbie got attacked by fish." Beck sucks in a deep breath. "So why are you here tonight?"_

_"Well, it is a bit complicated," Jade announced after sucking in a deep breath._

_"Was anything with us or our friends ever not complicated?" Beck inquired raising his eyebrow._

_Jade rolled her eyes in response. "Well yeah but this is something I didn't expect to have happen to me this fast."_

_"You like someone don't you?" Beck questioned_

* * *

Freddie asks, "So what did you tell him?"

Jade rolls her eyes at her boyfriend and replies, "Chill, I am about to tell you. God, you're almost as bad as Cat Freddie."

"I'm sorry," Freddie apologizes.

Jade throws up her hands and exclaims, "You're killing me Benson, you're killing me. As I was saying..."

* * *

_Jade sucked in a long deep breath and exhaled it before she nodded her head and remarked, "Yes, I do."_

_"Is it anyone I know?" Beck replied with a question of his own with an even emotion on his face._

_Jade shrugged her shoulder and answered, "Kind of, you met him once a few years ago. Remember the party André had at Kenan Thompson's place?"_

_"Yeah, why did so many people show up to it?" Beck pondered remembering how many people showed up to the party._

_Jade raised her pierced eyebrow in response. "Don't you remember, Rex sent it out on TheSlap causing André to be wazzed off at him and Robbie for letting it out to Sinjin, Burf, Brady, Damien, Darren, Eli, the nodders, the shruggers and the Northridgers who came and even the iCarly gang." Jade remarked. "I can't believe you didn't realize that."_

_"Jade, we went into the hot tub with that weird brother of Carly and Sikowitz scared the chiz out of us in it," Beck defended._

_Jade smirked and commented, "I guess you were too preoccupied looking at me in bikini while witches were boiling me."_

_"I plead the fifth on that," Beck argued. "However, if I did, it was OK at the time because we were dating"_

_Jade rolled her eyes and agreed, "Fine you get off on that one Oliver. But if I ever catch you oogling me again whenever you see me in a bikini, so help me because you will never be found."_

_"What you're going to send me into the desert like you tried with Tori or Robbie?" Beck questioned. Jade gave no visible response, which told Beck that he was right about his thought. "So you reconnected with someone from the party recently?"_

_Jade nodded her head confirming that to be true. "Yeah like four weeks ago," Jade responded. "I didn't really do anything for like two weeks and then we just kind of started going out. I didn't mean for it to be behind your back or anything like you going to the Full Moon Jam with Meredith or the opposite date with Tori. We just dated and because it was me, I just hid it because I am not open with a lot of things. I didn't even tell Cat."_

_"Well Cat and you haven't hung out a whole lot lately and you've been hanging out with Tori," Beck noticed._

_"Yeah, there's that. Cat has been hanging out with her gank of a babysitting partner since her Nona moved to an elderly community," Jade agreed._

_Beck looked at Jade and felt the hurt in Jade's words and comforted the goth. "I'm sorry," he apologized._

_"It's OK, Freddie has helped," Jade exhaled._

_Beck's face turned into a shocked one compared to his usual even one. He slowly let go of Jade and asked, "Freddie who?"_

_"Freddie Benson from iCarly, he came down when Cat and I had to do that project two weeks ago for Mr. Sikowitz because I became friends with Sam for a brief period. Cat got jealous and called Freddie and tricked him into taking her around town on a date even though Freddie didn't think it was. Sam used Robbie to get back at her. Cat dressed up as Sam to jump a pool of Kansas Razorback Tuna but she crashed into the scissor lift Robbie and Freddie were in to see it when they couldn't pay for the tickets causing them to fall in the tank. They ended up in the hospital and Sam and Cat visited them. Sam asked out Freddie and Cat asked out Robbie. Cat and Robbie are now dating, Sam and Freddie aren't because Sam left him on their date and I showed up at Bots just after and then we just started dating," Jade rambled. "Please don't be mad."_

_Beck nodded as his shocked face faded away for his more normal even expression and replied, "I'm not mad. I'm glad and at least you are telling me before you two got super serious."_

_"Yeah, we just became boyfriend and girlfriend this morning," Jade admitted._

_Beck smiled, "I'm happy for you. I really am."_

_"So do you have any crushes?" Jade asked as her eyebrow rose._

_Beck shrugged his shoulders and responded, "I am not sure. I'm thinking Vega."_

_"TORI? You still want to date her?" Jade questioned in an angered tone. Beck shaked his head from side to side. "So you mean Trina?"_

_Beck stopped shaking his head and instead nodded it before replying, "Yes, she hasn't been as boy-crazy as late being on _Divertismo_ and she did like me."_

_"But she is nasty," Jade commented._

_Beck shrugged his shoulders again before replying, "She's changed Jade. She's taking comedy seriously and has lost some weight."_

_"Fair enough, you could have chosen worse," Jade relents._

* * *

Freddie asks, "So he's fine with us?"

"Yeah, though I don't get what he sees in Trina," Jade responds with an audible eye roll.

Freddie looks into Jade's eyes (as best he could from a PearChat video call) and inquires, "She's the one that played the alien in Tori's play from earlier this year right? The one that talked in gibberish."

"Yeah but if you ask Tori it wasn't because she can't act. If you ask me though," Jade comments with a smirk. "It definitely was. You saw the video a couple of times right?" Freddie frowns before nodding his head. Jade feels the emotion Freddie is letting out from just his body language. "I'm sorry if that was too much."

Freddie stops nodding his head and shakes it before responding, "No, I can't tell you how many times Sam, Carly and I had jokes about our doorman Lewbert, Nora, Nevel or other people that wronged us like Ginger Fox. We were no better. However, as I've looked back I've realized that I was wrong." Freddie tries to look into the eyes of his girlfriend though the PearChat. "But, I don't want to force guilt on you. You're you Jade and I like that about you. If I didn't, I wouldn't have wanted to stay with you."

Jade nods as a single tear falls from her eye. "Remind me to hit you when I see you next," Jade comments. "So you think this is more than a guise?"

Freddie nods and replies, "Yes. With what you said about your father and the insecurities you had while dating Beck, it's understandable. Then throw in being overlooked for roles because of your friend Tori, you can't help but understand why it's more than a guise you do for protection."

"I love how understanding you are and hate it at the same time," Jade comments.

"So what are your plans for the night?" Freddie asks.

Jade frowns knowing that she can't see him tonight. Jade replies, "Get ahead on working on my current events homework due at the end of the week. 500 words on a news story that interests me."

"Oh, did you think about Zapathon's drone service?" Freddie inquires.

Jade rolls her eyes but cracks a smile at her boyfriend before replying, "You would say that but I don't get it. Sorry."

"It's OK. What about the highs on the Dow Jones?" Freddie questions.

Jade's anger flares up as she shouts, "Wall Street is so boring that I wish I would bleed from my eyes reading about it." Jade looks at Freddie who is slightly scared due to getting use to Jade's outbursts. "Sorry."

"Jade, you don't need to apologize," Freddie comforts Jade. "What about…" Freddie looks away from the cam and at his computer as he looks up a breaking news story. "WHAT?" Freddie yells as he sees a news story.

Jade look concerned and asks, "What is it Freddie? What's wrong"

"Nora's out of prison," Freddie states.

Jade blinks and replies, "That psycho girl that held you captive twice once the week of Webicon and again the day she was released?"

"Yeah. She was is a state penitentiary in Washington and now she's broke out and on the loose." Freddie answers.

Jade sees the hurt and worry in Freddie and questions "What do you think she will do?"

"I'm not sure, Carly is abroad with her dad and both Sam and I are in LA with little knowledge about that. Maybe just Gibby knows," Freddie rambles.

Jade smirks, "Well if she wants to try and get you, she'll have to go through me. I may not exactly hate Tori and you've heard the stores." Freddie nods knowing various stories of what Jade has done to Tori. "I don't know her and for threatening you in the past, I hate her and don't care what I do to her."

"Thanks," Freddie says in a thankful but scared tone.

Jade nods and asks, "If you need me to come over, I'll see what I can do to come over"

"No, I could always hang out with Robbie," Freddie replies.

Jade gives a smile and comments, "OK but I better go. My mom wants me home soon even though I don't care. I just don't want her threatening me from not seeing you."

"Yeah, I got to figure out how to deal with how my mom will deal with you," Freddie states.

Jade raises her pierced eyebrow and remarks, "She'll have to." Jade's emotion switches to a sad one reading between the lines of what Freddie has just told her. "And I guess from you saying that, still not sure if you can get cheaper tuition here?" Freddie nods. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah if I can't get a job. I still got the Daka settlement but I don't want to tap into it too much," Freddie explains.

Jade nods and smiles thinking that Freddie was being smart about his money. "So I guess all your Pear goods don't come from that Daka money."

"No, I would do trade ins plus iCarly made some money through ads at times," Freddie acknowledges.

Jade rubs her chin like she has an idea and comments, "Good to know."

"You're scheming aren't you," Freddie asks.

Jade smirks and replies, "Wouldn't you like to know Freddie." Jade sighs before continuing, "But I have to go. I'll text you when I am home."

"Alright, I'll miss you Jade," Freddie replies.

"I'll miss you too Freddie," Jade replies back. "Bye."

The video chat ends and Freddie closes the PearChat and looks at the NewsNewsNewsNewsNews website and looks for the story on Nora's escape from the Washington state prison she was locked away in.

* * *

**This is where I'm ending this chapter. Until next time, thanks for reading.**


End file.
